Application designers typically need to efficiently create and edit workflows in order to design a computer application. Workflows include a directed graph of workflow steps that perform the operations of an application. Often, however, workflows cannot be readily edited, resulting in slower application development. Thus, effective application development has posed challenges for application designers.